The present invention relates to retail store fixtures and, more particularly, a vertical merchandise display unit for digital cameras, camcorders and the like.
In the retail store environment, it has been recognized that there is a need for improved fixtures that achieve a number of important objectives. For instance, the space which is available in a retail store must be utilized in a highly effective manner since many retail businesses display more consumer products than ever before. Since the cost of space is critical, it is also important to maximize the return that can be generated from the products that are displayed in a given space.
In addition, the manner in which products are displayed is known to have a significant impact on the ability to sell them in a retail store. Thus, if products are displayed in a user-friendly and attractive manner, it is far more likely that sales of products generated from such a display will be far greater than might otherwise be expected. However, with conventional retail store fixtures, there is little that can be accurately characterized as user-friendly or attractive merchandising.
While the foregoing holds true for sales of particular products, there is also the issue of enhancing the overall attractiveness of the retail shopping experience to consumers that frequent the stores. Competition at the retail level is greater than ever before and, thus, retailers must present an attractive shopping environment and enjoyable shopping experience in order to sell to consumers who enter their stores and encourage those same consumers to make frequent repeat visits. If a retail store has outmoded fixtures that are neither user-friendly nor attractive, it is far more likely that sales will lag and consumers will not return opting instead for on-line shopping.
With regard to certain electronic products, the profit margins tend to be higher and consumer interest is easily generated. This is particularly true in videography, i.e., the items that tell the story of our lives such as digital cameras, camcorders and the like. Currently, digital cameras and camcorders are presented in a linear display that takes an inordinate amount of retail floor space.
By way of example, a typical display of camcorders can be on the order of 14 feet wide by 2 feet deep thereby taking up 28 square feet. This type of display frequently includes a separate monitor for each camcorder which is continuously on to show the images of customers passing by. As will be appreciated, this is extremely costly both in terms of the use of space and the provision of so many monitors.
In addition to the foregoing drawbacks, the typical linear display of camcorders simply has little to offer in the way of drawing attention to consumers who are passing through the retail store.
In view of the foregoing, there has remained a need for improvements for displaying retail products, particularly digital cameras and camcorders, in a user-friendly and attractive fashion that captures the attention of the consumer in a manner that also encourages repeat visits to the store.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a vertical merchandise display unit comprising a base, a riser, a monitor, and a plurality of product support arms. The riser extends generally vertically upwardly from the base and the monitor is supported by the riser so as to be positioned above the product support arms. With this arrangement, the product support arms extend radially outwardly from the riser above the base to support products such as digital cameras and camcorders.
In a preferred embodiment, the base is generally circular in cross-section and generally cylindrical in shape to have a radial footprint generally commensurate with the radially outwardly extending arms. The base advantageously comprises a storage compartment for operating equipment related to products to be supported on the arms. Still additionally, the riser preferably comprises a hollow pole which is mounted to the base to provide a chase through which wiring can extend from the base to the product support arms and the monitor.
Advantageously, the hollow pole has a plurality of flat surfaces for securing the product support arms thereto and has an upper end supporting a monitor pod having the monitor disposed therewithin. The product support arms preferably have at least one generally horizontal product supporting surface for displaying at least one product thereon. In a preferred embodiment, the product support arms each comprise a separate hollow pod having a generally inverted pyramidal shape and the product supporting surfaces are positioned at more than one distance above the base.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the base which defines the storage compartment permits the use of operating equipment related to the products so that a potential purchaser can view product marketing information and also personally operate the product. Further, each of the product support arms advantageously includes a pair of generally horizontal surfaces for displaying digital cameras at a first level adjacent the hollow pole and at a second, lower level radially outwardly of the hollow pole. Still additionally, alternating ones of the product support arms preferably include generally horizontal surfaces for displaying camcorders at a first level adjacent the hollow pole and at a second, lower level radially outwardly of the hollow pole.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.